ninokunifandomcom-20200222-history
Hydropolis
Hydropolis is a city located in Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom. It is prominently featured in chapter 5. Background Hydropolis is a city built on the sea, bringing merfolk and humans together. It is ruled under close watch by Queen Nerea. She has very strict laws in place, even going so far as to make love forbidden in the city, placing guards all over, and restricting pedestrian travel to higher levels of the city. Her closest advisor, Leander handles most of the day to day operation, interacting with citizens. Due to it's isolation in the middle of the ocean, Hydropolis gets very few visitors. After defeating Brineskimmer, Queen Nerae reveals that Hydropolis was actually destroyed 300 years ago from a volcano eruption. The only reason it still exists is because she is able to channel her magic in order to keep the city in the "past". If anything were to happen to the population count, such as a birth or death, the magic would fail, causing Hydropolis to be permanently destroyed, hence the strict laws. She also admits that it gives her a chance to spend "one final day" with her love, Leander. The strict laws are soon lifted and the citizens of Hydropolis no longer live in fear of being arrested. Library's Description An Ocean Kingdom Governed by Strict Rules Hydropolis is a maritime kingdom comprising several islands known collectively as the Hydropelago. The population is mostly made up of humans and merfolk, and fishing dominates the economy, with its fresh seafood dishes being highly regarded. Brineskimmer, the nation’s kingmaker, lives beneath the sea, and is rarely seen. Queen Nerea, the ruler of Hydropolis, has decreed a number of activities to be strictly forbidden. Furthermore, tourists and merchants from overseas are forced to pay punitive taxes, meaning that although the kingdom is a beautiful and fascinating place, it seldom recieves any visitors. Many locals object to these draconian rules, and though local officials do their best to suppress this dissatisfaction, it has yet to be fully quelled. A Battle for Supremacy Humans and merfolks now coexist peacefully in Hydropolis, but this was not always the case—land and sea battles between the two races once raged for a period of several decades. The fighting did not come to an end until a human was able to overcome Brineskimmer’s brutal trial, and form a kingsbond with him. Fate In Tale of the Timeless Tome DLC, Queen Nerea was planning a wedding in the dream landscape. Though the dream was Dispelled both Nerea and Leander had hopes of becoming married and that her citizens could find sanctuary and live in Evermore. By the time Ferdinand was a boy the Hydropolis kingdom was no more due to the fact that Queen Nerea stopped casting the rejuvenate spell. Areas Ankura Harbor Ankura Harbor is the main entrance point to Hydropolis. Ships are able to dock at the port and it seems to be an excellent spot to fish. Emporion Market An outdoor bazaar where local produce and fish are sold. The harbor is also home to the general store and Taverna Akheilos, the local eatery. Kardia Square Kardia Square is made up of mostly civilian homes and features a wide-open area to walk as well as leading to the palace. Nautes Harbor A place where most shipbuilders and dockworkers hang out. It acts as a secondary port to Ankura Harbor. Palace of Hydropolis The Palace of Hydropolis is submerged underwater and can only be accessed by using a hydroportal. Once inside, the palace walls are heavily fortified and well-guarded. Queen Nerae's throne sits in the center. Merchants * Taverna Kalamari * Taverna Akheilos Citizens * Callianeira - Priestess * Daphne - Trainee Fisherwoman * Filippos - Hunter * Glaucus - Fisherman * Halimede - Beautician * Helena - Cook * Hipponoe - Artist * Lycorias - Hydropolitan Guard * Mylas - Sorcerer * Nereus - Musician * Phorkys - Hydropolitan Guard * Pontus - Oceanographer * Proteus - Jeweler * Speio - Trainee Priestess * Thaumas - Sorcerer * Thetis - Doctor * Triton - Magical Scholar uk:Сіразаракан Category:Locations in Revenant Kingdom Category:Towns Category:Islands Category:Monarchy